<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>江汉 by PenMound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032354">江汉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound'>PenMound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>先秦 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>江汉汤汤，武夫洸洸。经营四方，告成于王。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>先秦 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>江汉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>吴越争霸背景</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大约是大历三年的那个深秋罢，五十七岁的杜甫徘徊江汉，单薄的衣衫被风吹得紧紧地裹在身上，就像被人遗忘的旌旗。</p><p>据说有些运气好的人能捡到战场上的纪念品，比如李贺在长平，杜牧在赤壁。杜甫显然没有这样的运气。西风瘦马，逝水孤篷，眼前的风景是凄凉的熟悉，却又隐隐跳荡着烈士暮年的苍劲。</p><p>他一头扎入了一千二百七十四年前的那场战争。</p><p> </p><p>自古知兵非好战，这是句实话。</p><p>柏举五战五胜是孙武的荣耀，同时也将他拖入无法自拔的深渊。吴国君臣分等级高低住入楚国王宫，纵兵掳掠，尽情渔色。郢都在凛凛兵威下瑟缩、哀叫，寒风里开出了恶之花。他难以置信，精心训练出的军队在瞬间化为一群野兽。</p><p>没有人在意他的义愤填膺。军令如山倒，便倒在十一月的冻土上，再也扶不起来。他很清楚，自己是见不到阖闾了。那么另一个人——始作俑者——必须去找他。</p><p>兵圣对敌国的地形了如指掌，然而眼下的郢都面目全非，几乎使他迷失方向。他一刻不停地奔走，直到喧腾的水声拦住去路。</p><p>伍子胥枯坐在汉水边，挥舞了整整一夜的金鞭随意撂在身旁，似是百无聊赖。冬季的残阳从西天侵略而来，占据了半个水面，响应着国中的赤地千里。他的头发原本是皓如霜雪，而今，是惨然如血。</p><p>孙武看到这样的伍子胥，一路准备好的说辞一下子灰飞烟灭。他只觉得他的血将会从头颈溅落，染红整片寒江。他没有办法驱除那种不祥之感，半晌才讷讷开口：</p><p>“申包胥托人带话给你。”</p><p>伍子胥微微低头，看着水中自己的影子，很快又抬起眼，漫无目的地望向对岸的云山，“知道了。”</p><p>他的声音是哑的。战鼓擂破，金柝锈蚀，就是这种声音。</p><p>孙武近前一步，浓眉紧拧，“你就那么恨楚国？”</p><p>只有至亲好友才会这样问。伍子胥盛怒之际，无人敢直撄其锋。左右是眼睁睁看着他把楚平王的尸骨抽成烂泥的。举族何辜同刈草，孙武不是不明白，但他更不能接受吴国上下的肆意胡为。而所有的质问，又只能追向伍子胥一个人。后者十指交叉，言辞寡淡：</p><p>“是，我恨。”</p><p>他说这话时的神情敷衍，就像在说：是啊，风很冷。而在孙武听来，无非是“你要一个答案，我就给你这个答案”。从什么时候起他们要这样虚言矫饰了！容貌矜严的兵圣怒气横生，这使得他的眉毛看上去更高了：</p><p>“我们严肃军纪是为什么？堂堂王师不该为报私仇——”</p><p>“私仇？”伍子胥按下一个冷笑，但从孙武的角度看过去只见他肩膀在颤抖，“你以为大王是什么人。”</p><p>伍子胥永远不会忘记，当年的阖闾是怎样在朝堂上废止他的伐楚之议的：</p><p>“伍员是为了他的父兄，不是真心为大王着想。”公子光站在比王僚低一级的台阶上，华服曳地，拢起的袖口是天然的同盟，俨然只有他们——生于斯长于斯的贵族——才关注吴国的命运，“此时伐楚，不能一鼓而破。”他们相似的眉眼交换着默契，唇齿间杀机浮动。</p><p>于是伍子胥懂得了公子光的暗示。他退耕山野，花了五年的时间策划一场刺杀。王僚猝死的消息传来是个雨天，绵密的雨脚连成一线，激起地面的泥浆。伍子胥丢下锄头直起腰，漠然的目光渐渐变得灼热。王孙胜站在离他不远的地方，咬着牙，年少英俊的面容有些走样。</p><p>阖闾自然也是言出必践的。他选择了最好的时机，将楚国的骄傲狠狠打翻在地。绝不能让这个强悍的对手死而复苏，他和伍子胥都是这么想的。</p><p>现在伍子胥摇摇晃晃地站起来了。他比孙武高几分，可以很自然地俯视他：</p><p>“……吴楚同处江汉，稍有不慎就会被对手扼住咽喉，为争这一口气打了多少年，长卿你是知道的。如果不是对吴国有利，我怎么会去做？大王怎么会同意做？”</p><p>“你敢说现在的局势真对吴国有利？！”孙武几乎是血冲顶梁。四战之地，轻军远入，将楚人逼得同仇敌忾，简直是自陷险境。</p><p>伍子胥顿了一下，“那么，就都算到我头上好了。一劳永逸，断了他楚国的根本。”</p><p>纵兵为祸，却说成了斩草除根。孙武还要反驳，伍子胥抢先道：“莫非你还真相信止戈为武？”</p><p>他就这样，把那些光明伟岸的话语撕得粉碎。夜幕在他身后缓缓落下，带着令人揪心的惆怅。</p><p>——因为你不是楚人，你也不是吴人，那些宿怨同你毫无瓜葛。你强调存亡之道，追求不战而屈人之兵，可是那些无法释怀的爱恨是不能用“慎战”二字轻轻打消的。将士们不是机械的棋子。你看到的万里河山，是他们父兄的累累坟冢。如果你不能感同身受，你又怎么能指挥若定？</p><p>善辩的兵圣一时语塞，瞪了他很久，终于说道：“你真不顾惜名声。”</p><p>“我惜的是命，不是名。”伍子胥反唇相讥。</p><p>若是惜名，十六年前他早就随父同死了。</p><p>他回到了魂萦梦绕的郢都，却以这样一种激烈的方式自我放逐。今后人们会叫他“吴”子胥。除了吴国他哪儿都回不去。</p><p>“诸侯不会坐视楚国泯灭。这种情况势不长久。”孙武字字如钉，摔到地下便扎住了根，“我会带兵平安返回，然后向大王辞行。”</p><p>既然不能用其言，就退而完善兵法，以待后世有心人。</p><p>伍子胥没有挽留，只是像申包胥当年一样轻声道：“勉之。”</p><p>孙武就此一揖，掉臂而去。晚风送来那个人的话，衬着他孤独的背影，无比寥落：</p><p>“吾日暮途远，吾故倒行而逆施之。”</p><p>那时距伍子胥最后的死亡，还有二十二年。</p><p> </p><p>月亮盈盈升上来了。一抹斜晖还在天边彷徨。晦明交替间那种挣扎，亘古不变。</p><p>杜甫长吁一口气。浩然之气在他胸中翻涌，化为诗句脱口而出：</p><p>“片云天共远，永夜月同孤。落日心犹壮，秋风病欲疏。”</p><p>一切景语皆情语。这样惨淡的月光，也曾割裂一千二百七十四年前，孙武与子胥的与子同袍。杜甫回忆起少时漫游吴越，临高观潮，亦是写过许多句子的。可是再也想不起来了。</p><p>正如他听说狄梁公把吴楚一带的神祠拆得只剩四个人的，却特意留下了伍子胥庙。他说不上狄公是为什么，仅凭直觉这是对的。</p><p>拾遗，补阙者也。</p><p>他并不知道自己会被后人以一个诡异的理由配祀伍子胥，同享香火。</p><p> </p><p>2014年9月</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>